Lily Evans' first year
by Zaneta
Summary: Lily Evans thinks she's an ordinary girl, that is, until she gets a letter inviting her to learn magic at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


Chapter 1  
  
Lily woke up to the first day of the summer holidays before she started secondary school feeling bright and cheerful. She dressed quickly and ran downstairs and greeted her parents and her sister Petunia. Who was doing the washing up as usual. Lily sighed, if Petunia cleaned any more people would think that she cleaned the moment she saw a solitary germ. She dished herself some breakfast and her father said "So Lily, are you doing something today? You've got that cheery look about you." Lily grinned; her father was a kind man who could always tell what someone is thinking when he looked someone in the eye. "Yes. I was going to go into town and buy some new school equipment. The ones I have are a little childish for secondary school. Especially my lunchbox." She finished her breakfast just as the post arrived. "Since you are on your way, would you be a dear and fetch the post Lily?" asked her mother, who had managed to get Petunia out of the kitchen and at the table for breakfast. Lily nodded and went into the hall.  
  
There was a letter for her mother and father from their friend Jesnie and her husband Paul, who kept in regular touch, a letter that looked like another advert for some new cleaning product ("Another one for Petunia's collection." Lily sighed) and a letter for her. It was an odd letter too. It looked old fashioned, made of parchment and had a wax seal but had no stamp ("How on earth was it delivered?" Lily wondered). She went back into the kitchen, handed the letter to her parents and the advert to Petunia (who went up into her bedroom with it and came back down without it) and sat down with the letter in her hand. "What's that Lily?" asked her father, "A really odd letter." Lily replied. She opened it and pulled out two pieces of the same parchment as the letter. Her green eyes widened as she read the letter. "Well, don't keep us in suspense, what is it?" asked her parents together. Lily suddenly found she was too surprised to speak. So she nodded and passed the letter to them. They looked shocked as they read it. Petunia shrieked, "That means she can't be normal!" This hurt Lily, and her parents were horrified. "How dare you speak about your sister like that! Go up to your room and stay there until I come up there!" Petunia marched up and her door slammed behind her.  
  
The letter read like this:  
  
Dear Miss Evans,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
We are aware of the fact that you are born of Muggle (non-magical) parentage and therefore enclosed is instructions on how to access Diagon Alley, where you shall buy some school supplies and a map of how to access it along with your supply list. All within the Leaky Cauldron will be witches and wizards and Tom, the barman, will be happy to assist you and your parents. Please note that the wizarding world is a secret from the rest of Muggle society apart from the parents and siblings of other Muggle borns. Please also note that at all costs avoid Knockturn Alley, which is an area of Dark Magic.  
  
On a happier note you are among the first to join Hogwarts under the guidance of our new Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Term begins on the 1st of September. The common way to deliver post in the wizarding world is by owl and therefore you should ask Tom to send an owl to say you have received and accept the letter. Also the school train is hidden behind the ticket barrier between Junctions 9 and 10 at King's Cross Station.  
  
Professor Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
They arranged to collect Lily's school supplies the next day. Petunia, who refused to come or apologise for her outburst, was left with a friend. Lily followed the map closely until they found the Leaky Cauldron. They went inside quickly as no one else was looking at it.  
  
The people stared as they entered and the room went quiet. Lily approached the bar nervously and asked the barman, "Excuse me, could you help us access Diagon Alley?" pulling out her letter as she spoke. Tom read it and said to the watching crowd "Don't worry, the girl is a muggle born." and the crowd got back to their drinks. "Sorry about that Miss Evans. Every time a Muggle family come in here they are worried that there is someone who blabbed about us and a Muggle overheard." Lily nodded, remembering what the letter said about secrecy. "I will send a note to Hogwarts saying you came. What is your first name?" He asked curiously. "Lily" she replied.  
  
He led her and her parents into the garden. But there was not much. Just a dustbin and a few weeds in between the slabs in the courtyard. He pulled out his wand, Lily was sure it was a wand. These wizards had wands long before Muggle illusionists and those black and white pieces of plastic they call wands. Lily feared the worst, but Tom seemed to be tapping a brick with it. A couple of minutes later there was a hole in the brick, which grew into an archway. Tom beckoned them through. "You will need to exchange some Muggle money into wizard money before you can buy any supplies. See that white building?" Lily nodded, "That's Gringotts, the wizard' bank. Be careful, it is run by goblins. If you are rude to them they will not be pleased" he warned and he walked back to the pub. They went to Gringotts. Lily, remembering what Tom said, said thank you to the goblins as they opened the doors. 


End file.
